Objects can be marked by forming indentations, or “dots,” by dot-peening in selected surfaces of the objects. This technique is referred to as direct part marking (DPM). The dots are formed in surfaces of objects in unique two-dimensional matrix patterns to provide a unique identifier of the objects.
The dot matrices formed on objects are read and also subjected to verification. Verification is performed to assure the quality of the mark.
It would be desirable to provide methods of evaluating the quality of two-dimensional matrix dot-peened marks on objects and mark verification systems that can provide more reliable verifications of marks.